


Bodysuit

by yeaka



Category: Gouache Galaxy, Original Work
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Nathan tries to make Xtyl blend in.
Relationships: Nathan/Xtyl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Bodysuit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do actually own Gouache Galaxy! It’s a short story of mine on Kindle; here’s a small bonus scene.

It tickles, and that’s most of the reason that Xtyl keeps squirming—the other is that Nathan’s so very _close_ , constantly leaning closer, wedged between his legs and staring so intently at him. Xtyl turns his face away, lashes fluttering down against his pale cheek. The brush traces along his jaw line, carefully following each curve, ducking in to the grooves along his throat. With every breath, Xtyl can _feel_ it. Nathan smells good today—like lavender soap and still a little bit like _sex_.

“Stop moving,” Nathan grunts. He’s the one that moves. He shifts his weight along the couch, titling to reach Xtyl’s other side, fingers gently maneuvering Xtyl’s chin the other way. Xtyl lets himself be manhandled, the same way he does when Nathan’s posing him: wanting him to star in a portrait. Pictures of Xtyl now line the walls of their cottage, and sometimes it’s embarrassing, but mostly thrilling. Nathan’s _incredibly_ thrilling. Xtyl thought he knew everything of humans, but now he knows he never will. 

He watches the concentration thick in Nathan’s eyes as Nathan paints just below his lip. He can’t resist twisting for a kiss, though Nathan pulls away, dabbing at his chin where they touched—pink paint comes off on his fingers. It’s sticking to Xtyl’s pure-white skin, concealing his truth, spread so thin that it doesn’t crack when it dries even though Xtyl keeps moving. He didn’t _really_ think that this would work, but he can’t think of any other option. He wants to go with Nathan. He knows the far-and-few between trips to the village below their mountain don’t mean much—Nathan promises there’s nothing exciting there. But there’s more _humans_ with other forms of art and strange oddities Xtyl couldn’t even dream of, and he _wants to see_. Even more than that, he wants to be at Nathan’s side. Their hilly vista is beautiful, but a short jaunt elsewhere sounds like a nice vacation. 

To do that, Xtyl will have to look _human_ —flushed pink instead of white and blue. Nathan said he chose the palest shade, the easiest to dye Xtyl’s toneless flesh, but it still looks wrong where it’s smeared across his arm. He tries to bear it anyway. Nathan resumes slowly painting up Xtyl’s cheek.

He feels like it should be going faster. Maybe Nathan’s lingering on purpose. Maybe Nathan’s savouring each little touch like Xtyl is, enjoying the chance to study him in detail. Not that they don’t already know every nook and cranny of each other’s bodies. Xtyl shivers at the memories of last night, where he rode Nathan’s fat cock until the sun rose. 

His arm reaches out of its own accord, wet fingers smearing over Nathan’s jeans as he beelines for Nathan’s fly. Xtyl’s down to a pair of Nathan’s briefs, but Nathan’s frustratingly full-clothed. It’d be easier if Xtyl had something nice to look at while he sat there. 

Nathan yelps as the paint smudges across his pants. He pulls off the couch, out of Xtyl’s reach, and Xtyl pouts as Nathan shoots him a dirty look and leaves the room. Xtyl waits purely because he knows Nathan’s coming back. He follows Nathan’s steps through the house anyway, their bond making it easy to keep contact. He shuts his eyes and feels Nathan move into their bedroom, sorting through the closet, pulling a tie loose from its hanger. Xtyl licks his lips—he’s only seen Nathan in formal wear during old memories shared through the bond, and he’s always thought Nathan looked particularly fetching in fitted clothes. But Nathan doesn’t take anything save the tie.

He wanders back into the living room and marches straight for Xtyl. He mutters, “I’ll redo your wrists after. Your face is the most important part, so you seriously have to behave.”

Xtyl rarely behaved for his old commanders, and he doesn’t for his bond-mate. But he lets Nathan pull his arms behind his back, then sits straighter as Nathan binds his wrists together. The tie is soft, but the knots are tight. Xtyl _stares_ as his partner walks back around him.

Plopping onto the couch, Nathan fetches his palette and resumes his work. Xtyl breathlessly tests his bonds—good and tight.

_Nathan._

His partner looks up at the whisper through their bristling connection. It would be easy to speak aloud, but Xtyl suddenly feels hoarse. Ever-human, Nathan murmurs, “Yeah?”

_Now I’m even more excited._

Nathan blinks. Xtyl bites his bottom lip and risks straining forward, careful not to lose his balance as he leans in to nose at Nathan’s neck, tongue darting out to taste his salty skin. He can feel Nathan’s growing arousal, sense the hard cock pulsing under Nathan’s clothes. He’s not surprised when Nathan groans, _Me too._

“Fuck. Why do you always have to make everything so difficult?”

If arousal weren’t coursing through him, all his thoughts pooling in his groin, Xtyl would scowl and insist that Nathan’s the difficult one. He can’t be expected to sit still with his clothes off and Nathan’s hands all over him. 

With a sigh, Nathan retires the palette to the coffee table. He grumbles, “We’ll try again another day,” and kisses Xtyl hard, smearing them both with paint and promise.


End file.
